


Приручить

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще в Академии Киру изнасиловали. Психологическая травма, из-за которой любой намек на близость вызывает панику, отвращение и ужас. Никто об этом не знает, даже друзья.<br/>Гину с первого взгляда Кира понравился. Но, не зная об изнасиловании, он принимает отвращение Изуру на свой счет (он ведь многим неприятен). Это его бесит. И он начинает издеваться над Кирой, шуточно приставая к нему, доводя его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручить

Когда Кира становится лейтенантом третьего отряда, ему выделяют отдельную комнату, что, несомненно, очень важно. Отдельной комнаты у Киры не было с тех пор, как он поступил в Академию. Изуру обустраивается, раскладывает вещи, пытается придать хоть какое-то подобие домашнего уюта.  
В один из таких вечеров, когда в комнату уже хочется возвращаться, Кира сидит за столом, просматривая документы, оставленные капитаном, и пьет чай. В отряде он уже две недели, а с Ичимару Гином встречается только на утренних собраниях, да вечером, когда тот передает ему бумаги для заполнения. Кира не уверен, что сам Гин занимается работой с документами, в конце концов, у капитана наверняка много своих дел.  
\- Все ещё работаешь? – вдруг доносится от входа тихий голос Ичимару. Кира вздрагивает от неожиданности и, вскочив, поворачивается к капитану, склонив голову, отвечает:  
\- Да, я не успел днем разобраться со всеми бумагами…  
\- Пойдем, погуляем? – хитро улыбается Гин и приобнимает Киру за плечи. Изуру, вздрогнув, отшатывается и испуганно смотрит на капитана. Тот немного удивленно качает головой и, криво ухмыльнувшись, отступает назад. – Не хочешь? Какая жалость.  
\- Нет, просто… Я случайно, - потупившись, Кира пытается справиться с дрожью во всем теле, но выражение легкого испуга и отвращения не сходит с лица.  
 _\- Какой симпатичный. Аристократ, говоришь? – нехорошо скалится высокий брюнет и зажимает Изуру в углу. Стоящие чуть позади парни глупо смеются и жадно, похотливо разглядывают Киру. В голове никак не укладывается, почему вдруг эта компания к нему пристала. На уроках, в коридорах, после занятий – везде они пытались задеть Изуру. Благо, если тот шел с друзьями, однокурсниками, тогда можно было избежать нападок. Кира старался не выходить из комнат после наступления темноты, чтобы не столкнуться с ними, не привлечь лишнего внимания.  
\- А у вас, аристократов, все так же, как у нас, обычных шинигами? – холодные руки, непривычно грубые прикосновения, и Кира не знает, куда спрятаться. Он надеется, мечтает всем сердцем, что сейчас откуда-нибудь вывернет Ренджи или Шухей, придет хоть кто-нибудь и спасет его, защитит. Вот только это самое глупое из всех возможных желаний.  
\- А чем мы можем отличаться? – подает голос Кира, пытаясь хоть на пару секунд избавиться от гадливости, вызванной прикосновениями._  
На тренировочной площадке жарко, офицеры поскидывали кимоно на землю, и хрупкий Кира на их фоне выглядит совсем юным мальчиком.  
\- Изуру! – вдруг доносится знакомый голос. Ичимару стоит рядом с казармами и машет Кире рукой.  
\- Да, Ичимару-тайчо? – Кира тут же останавливает бой и подбегает к Гину, кивает и как-то смущенно, по-девичьи, обхватывает себя руками, почему-то слишком неприязненно реагируя на пристальный взгляд капитана, понимает, что забыл накинуть кимоно.  
\- Тебе холодно? – Гин дотрагивается до локтя Киры кончиками пальцев и будто случайно проводит вверх, щурясь от удовольствия, когда тот явственно вздрагивает.  
\- Нет, просто… - Кира оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти причину, объяснение, но взгляд будто магнитом тянет к тому месту, где, оставленная, лежит его одежда.  
\- Просто? – Ичимару никогда не дает своим подчиненным права исправиться. Особенно сейчас, когда отвращение Изуру такое явное, под яркими лучами солнца сложнее скрыть неприязнь. И Гин злится. Новенький лейтенант понравился ему, такой скромный и застенчивый, он невольно располагал к себе. Ичимару никак не предполагал, что тот окажется столь подвержен чужому влиянию. С другой стороны, говорят, что в академии он дружил с Хинамори, а девчонка по какой-то неясной причине с самого своего прихода в Готей недолюбливала Гина.  
\- Тренировка. Вы так внезапно появились. Должно быть, что-то срочное? – наконец, нашел лазейку Кира.  
\- Ах, да. Я хотел позвать тебя сегодня вечером выпить со мной чаю, - Ичимару вдруг со всей силы дергает Киру на себя и когда тот, не успев скоординироваться, почти падает на капитана, Гин словно невзначай приобнимает его за талию и шепчет на ухо. – Пожалуйста, приходи один. Нам надо кое-что обсудить.  
Страх хмурым зверем разворачивается внутри Киры, встряхивает гривой и довольно облизывается. Кира панически боится таких прикосновений, его смущает то, с какой настойчивостью капитан пытается сблизиться. Возможно, Ичимару и не думает ни о чем плохом, но Изуру прекрасно помнит синяки на коже, тяжелое вонючее дыхание и разрывающую на части боль. С паническим ужасом он отскакивает от капитана на пару шагов назад, после чего, зардевшись до самых ушей, кланяется и бежит обратно на плац, чтобы продолжить тренировку.  
 _-Держи его! – рычит откуда-то сбоку самый высокий, и Кире заламывают руку за спину, вжимают в холодную стену и торопливо задирают кимоно, касаются обнаженной кожи грубыми пальцами. Кира шипит, пытается вырваться, но противников больше и они зажимают Изуру, не дают выпустить рейацу, запечатав её каким-то странным прибором, видимо, новым изобретением из отдела исследований. Тот самый брюнет, который первым полез к Кире, приставляет к его горлу свой занпакто и нехорошо скалится.  
\- Дернешься, издашь хоть звук, и ты труп, - Изуру понимает, что с ним и правда могут сделать, что угодно. Сломать руки, избить до полусмерти, убить. И вступиться за юного шинигами будет некому – он остался один в клане. Кира чувствует, как несколько рук давят ему на плечи и безвольно опускается на колени, словно марионетка, послушный каждому движению.  
Эй, осторожней там, его должно на всех хватить, - грубо обрывает брюнет кого-то позади, когда тот пытается насухую вставить Кире. Изуру опускает голову вниз, так, что челка спадает на глаза, скрывая от насильников слезы. Ему кажется, что все происходит не здесь, не с ним и поэтому боль от того, как чьи-то пальцы вдруг врываются в его тело, белой пеленой беспамятства пытается захлестнуть Киру с головой, но главный не дает ему потерять сознание, хлесткой оплеухой приводит в себя._  
\- Все сделал, Изуру? – капитан улыбается, сидя за столом, пристально смотрит на вошедшего Киру. И тот теряется под столь откровенным взглядом Гина, тщательно подготовленный доклад вылетает из головы и все, что может ответить Кира, умещается в две буквы.  
\- Да.  
Ичимару, кажется, не замечает, что лейтенант обратился не совсем подобающе. Он поднимается из-за стола и идет к Изуру, словно хищник, загоняющий свою добычу. Кира делает шаг назад и упирается лопатками в стену. Вообще, Изуру очень хрупкий. Это хорошо заметно по его запястьям – тонкие, легко можно обхватить двумя пальцами. Ичимару подходит ближе и внимательно изучает его. Медленно скользит взглядом по телу своего лейтенанта, будто видит сквозь одежду, сквозь плоть, заглядывает куда-то гораздо глубже, чем Кира может себе представить. И по тому, как улыбается капитан, как прямо держит спину и с какой уверенностью не пытается даже коснуться его, Изуру решает, что Гин догадался. Узнал его страшный секрет, о котором не знал никто, даже самые близкие друзья. Кира опускает взгляд в пол и боится взглянуть в глаза Ичимару, боится увидеть подтверждение своим мыслям.  
\- Что-то не так? – Гин не отходит, но и не касается его. Он словно играет, как кошка с мышкой.  
\- Все в порядке, Ичимару-тайчо, - Кира склоняет голову ещё ниже и всеми фибрами души мечтает оказаться на другом краю Готей-13, в ином мире, исчезнуть навсегда, только чтобы этот изучающий взгляд больше не жег на нем одежду, не заставлял Изуру гореть изнутри, будто лист бумаги.  
\- Изуру, я тебе неприятен? – Ичимару ломает барьер между ними, врывается в личное пространство Киры и осторожно берет его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо! – охает Кира и непроизвольно дергается в сторону, пытаясь избежать прикосновений, но Гин только сильнее сжимает пальцы и вжимает Киру в стену. Он не знает, что творится в голове этого запуганного мальчишки, но ему категорически не нравится, как тот смотрит на него сейчас – с отвращением, с неприязнью. И только совершенно случайно он как-то на тренировке заметил, что Кира так смотрит на всех. Ичимару наблюдал за лейтенантом целый день, пока тот тренировался, ел, писал отчеты, выполнял мелкие задания. Смотрел за ним, когда тот общался со своими друзьями и толкался в очереди в столовой. Гина насторожило то, как скованно и замкнуто держится Изуру, даже когда лучший друг хлопает его по плечу.  
\- Боишься? – Гин испытующе гладит его по плечу, улыбается шире, когда чувствует, как вздрагивает Кира. Эксперимент удался, и его следовало довести до логического завершения. – Боишься. Я хочу показать тебе, Изуру, что все твои страхи абсолютно бесполезны здесь, в обществе душ. Теперь, когда ты лейтенант, ты просто не имеешь права бояться.  
Кира знает, что Ичимару прав. Прав на все сто. Какой он лейтенант, если страхи гоняются за ним по пятам.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – Кира сглатывает и пытается сдержать дрожь, тени прошлого маячат где-то за спиной Гина, не в силах пробиться к нему. Они страшные, уродливые, они смеются над ним и машут руками. Кто-то показывает похабный жест, двинув бедрами, и остальные подхватывают. Кира почти слышит их голоса.  
 _\- Какой ты узкий. Да, такой узкий! – громко смеется кто-то сзади, но Кира кое-как различает слова. Перед глазами все белое от боли и унижения. Он безвольно висит в чьих-то руках, раскачивается в такт грубым толчкам. Пожалуй, если бы его не держали, он давно бы свалился на холодный пол. Когда он почти привык, почти смирился с происходящим, но в этот миг кто-то хватает его за волосы и оттягивает голову назад с такой силой, что на глазах выступают слезы. Кира старается не плакать – слезы для слабых, для девчонок.  
\- Давай, не задерживай очередь! – окрикивает кто-то, когда шинигами, который держит его за волосы, замирает и пытается стереть слезы с лица Киры. Это словно возвращает сочувствующего к реальности, и он, ухмыльнувшись, заставляет Изуру открыть рот._  
\- У меня кто-то за спиной? – улыбается Ичимару и машет рукой у Киры перед глазами.  
\- Нет, я… - Изуру смущается, не в силах произнести, что на самом деле он видит, когда ужас заполняет сознание. Боится произнести это вслух и тем самым материализовать собственные видения.  
\- Ты? – кажется, будто капитан издевается. Нарочно провоцирует его. Кира не успевает отпрянуть, когда Гин, склонившись к самому его уху, шепчет, касаясь губами чувствительной мочки. – Какой ты робкий, Изуру. Скажи, а если я укушу тебя, ты так и будешь молча стоять и укоряюще смотреть на меня?  
Кира не знает, что ответить. Он, кажется, вообще забыл, как разговаривать. Просто от Ичимару пахнет чем-то цветочным или цитрусовым, а губы у него мягкие, будто у девушки. И в голосе совсем не слышно агрессии, только легкая насмешка и, кажется, волнение.  
\- Простите, Ичимару-тайчо! – у Киры тоже дрожит голос. Он сомневается, боится открыть глаза и увидеть, как страшные тени сужают круг, захватывают окружающее пространство и скрывают за своей омерзительной жадной похотью игривого Гина.  
\- Да я и не сердился на тебя, - врет, конечно. Но он всегда немного приукрашивает действительность. И Кира решается приоткрыть один глаз, посмотреть в лицо Гина.  
\- Тогда я… Пойду? – откашлявшись, спрашивает Изуру, отвернувшись. Он все равно чувствует изучающий взгляд капитана, но так намного легче переносить невидимое давление, странные путы, которыми Ичимару приковывает его к себе.  
\- Куда? Постой, мне принесли отличное саке, - улыбаясь, Гин делает пару шагов назад, давая Кире передышку, время прийти в себя.  
\- Но я… - глядя на то, с каким энтузиазмом Ичимару достает из буфета пиалы и саке, отказываться немного неловко, и Кира, вздохнув, подходит к столу.  
\- За встречу? – примостившись на краешке стола, предлагает Гин. Кажется, он не слышал минутной заминки и все идет, как обычно.  
\- За встречу, - Кира приподнимает пиалу и одним глотком осушает её до дна.  
\- Любишь выпить, Изуру? – посмеивается в кулак Гин и вновь наливает до краев.  
\- Нет! То есть, я хотел сказать, - сбитый с толку, Изуру пытается оправдаться, но потом слышит тихий смех и удивленно смотрит на капитана. Привыкший к тому, что Гин постоянно улыбается, Кира никогда не задумывался о том, что ни разу Ичимару при нем не смеялся. Улыбался, скалился, усмехался, но не смеялся. – Вы смеетесь? – видимо, под влиянием алкоголя, непривычно громко для самого себя спросил Изуру.  
\- Ты забавный, - Гин треплет Изуру по волосам и не останавливается даже после четвертой порции саке. – Но скованный. Расслабься, Изуру, я же твой капитан.  
Кира смотрит на Ичимару снизу вверх и вдруг несмело улыбается. Тот и правда располагает к себе, улыбчивый, сильный, смелый – Кира до сих пор помнит, как Ичимару с Айзеном спасли их от пустых.  
\- Спасибо, - сам себе под нос шепчет Изуру. Ичимару улыбается и вдруг целует Киру. Осторожно языком раздвигает его губы и, приобняв за плечи, углубляет поцелуй. Кира, ошарашенный таким поведением, не знает, как реагировать. Поцелуй Гина со вкусом ментола и хурмы. Сладкий, холодный, быстрый. Что-то проясняется, и Изуру несмело обнимает капитана за шею.  
\- Умничка, - тихо шепчет Гин и задирает на Кире кимоно, проводит горячей рукой по бедру и замирает, дожидаясь реакции. Изуру стыдно признаться, что он сейчас завелся даже сильнее, чем когда-то с девушкой. У него жар волнами распространяется по всему телу и хочется скорее продолжения. Кира еле слышно стонет, закусив губу, откидывается назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Сухие губы Ичимару щекотно ласкают шею. Кира улыбается, ему впервые за последние несколько лет по-настоящему не страшно.  
И когда Гин настойчиво тянет его за собой на диван, Кира, не сопротивляясь, следует за ним. Он ложится и уже сам тянет Ичимару к себе. Изуру не хочет медлить, ему нравится ощущать себя свободным, открытым, чистым. Возможно, это действие алкоголя, а может, все дело в Ичимару. А Гин, начав игру, ведет её по своим правилам. Медленно, мучительно нежно он раздевает Киру, покрывая все его тело поцелуями, прикосновениями. Изучает, исследует наконец пойманную добычу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Кира и смущенно прикрывает глаза. Гин, усмехнувшись, указательным пальцем касается его губ.  
\- Тише, Изуру. Куда нам торопиться?  
Время тянется, словно горячая патока. Ичимару, кажется, знает все чувствительные точки на теле Киры. Он целует там, где это необходимо, и прикусывает тогда, когда без этого хочется плакать.  
Гин доводит Киру до оргазма губами и, словно сливки, слизав всю сперму, вновь приступает к ласкам.  
Оказывается, в нижнем ящике шкафа у Ичимару лежит тюбик со смазкой. На миг, когда Гин разводит ему ноги, паника захлестывает Киру с головой, но осторожные прикосновения и тихий успокаивающий шепот не дают ей вырваться наружу, запирают на тысячу замков.  
Гин молчит во время секса, только дышит чуть тяжелее. И над верхней губой у него выступают мелкие бисеринки пота. Изуру слизывает их, втянувшись в игру, раскрепощается. Он подмахивает Гину и умоляет двигаться быстрее.  
На этот раз все происходит за считанные минуты, но гораздо глубже, сильнее. Кира почти теряет сознание, но довольная улыбка Гина не дает ему провалиться в беспамятство.  
\- Ты такой узкий, Изуру, - шепчет ему Ичимару, вытягиваясь на диване рядом. И сейчас эта фраза не кажется ни капельки пошлой. Сейчас, когда Ичимару обнимает его так крепко, хочется, чтобы он ещё раз повторил это. У Гина даже самая грубая фраза почему-то звучит, как похвала.


End file.
